


Can't Wait Till Dessert

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Fun with frosting.





	Can't Wait Till Dessert

At the wedding of James T. Kirk and Spock, a very drunk Chekov and Sulu had hit the Admiral in the face with their slices of cake. 

Jim laughed and shook his head in wonder when he saw his reflection in the washroom mirror. "What do you think, Spock, do I qualify as a new life form?" He held his hands above his head and wiggled his fingers. "Boo!" 

Spock gently moved his wrists back down and then embraced him. "I will attempt to repair the damage." 

"Damage, Mr. Spock?" Kirk grinned playfully. "What, you... don't like me this way?" 

"Additional research is required on that variable," said Spock. With a hand on the back of Kirk's head, he pulled his face closer and kissed him. It was a careful kiss, engineered to provide the least possible transmission of frosting from human to Vulcan. Kirk sighed happily. 

Then Spock tilted Kirk's head, and with his long, soft green tongue began lapping at the side of Kirk's face. "What... do you think... of the cake now?" growled Kirk happily.

"It suits you. I had not thought it possible for you to seem any sweeter, but apparently the evidence has proven otherwise!"


End file.
